1. Field
The following description relates to a power reduction method for a multi-path receiver including multi-receivers and the multi-path receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of a sensor network has expanded due to a rapid development of wireless network technology and commercialization. As a result of contributions from activities of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), technological standardization has been implemented for communication technologies such as Bluetooth, IEEE 802.15.4g, and ZigBee.
A size of sensors in various wireless sensor networks and a local area network (LAN) is small, and thus, meeting requirements of use over a long period of time, of low power, and of low complexity may be needed to operate multiple sensors. In particular, in a multi-path receiver, power may be unnecessarily consumed since synchronization is performed for all paths until a synchronization of a single path is matched.